narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayuga
| image = | kanji =らゆが | romaji = | title = Rayuga of the Blood (Scarlet) Paintbrush(あけえふでのらゆが;Akefude no Rayuga) Silver Fang(銀牙;Ginkiba) Rayuga Uchiha(うちはらゆが;Uchiha Rayuga) Rayuga Uzumaki(うずまきらゆが;Uzumaki Rayuga) X-Shin(X-しん;X-Shin) | birthday = | age = 30 | gender = Male | height = 177 cm | weight = 66 kg | english = | japanese = | hometown = Tanigakure | affiliation = Uzushiogakure Takigakure | previous affiliation = | profession = Head of Founder of WhirlPool Corporation | previous profession = | partner = Hitotsume | sensei = Shinzui Uchiha Kaminoshi | previous partner = | team = | previous team = | base of operations = | family = Raido X (Father) Mia Uzumaki (Mother) Shinzui Uchiha (Godfather) Shenron Uzumaki (Brother) | clan = Uchiha Clan Uzumaki Clan | education = | marital status = Single | rank = | classification =S-rank Sensor Partially Modified Human | reg = | academy = | chuunin = | jonin = | series debut = TBA | roleplay debut = TBA | game debut = TBA | tailed beast = | kekkei genkai = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan (right eye) | unique = | nature = Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Adamantine Attacking Chains Character Bind Technique Command of Writing Contract Seal Enclosing Technique Five Elements Seal Five Elements Unseal Revitalization Technique Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Summoning Technique Unsealing Technique Uzumaki Sealing Technique | weapons = Antidote Blood Increasing Pill Bō Explosive Tag Flamethrower Flash Bomb Fūma Shuriken Gunbai Injection Shot Kunai Makibishi Military Rations Pill Senbon Shakujō Shinzui's Cloak Shuriken Sword Water Stream Shooters Wire Strings | tblColour = | textColour = red }} (らゆが; ) also referred to by people who know of his bloodline as Rayuga Uchiha or Rayuga Uzumaki, for his direct line of family ties with the two infamous clans. Having been brought up as a Human experiment right from his birth, by his own godfather Shinzui Uchiha, After his teenage years, he would return back to his ancestral land only to find his brother, Shenron Uzumaki being the Kage of the Land, after a brief re-union, Rayuga would settle in as the Leader of the Amog and also establish the Whirlpool Corps to use political ties to boost the economy the Land. Background Child of the infamous Dark Slayer, Raido X and the Goddess of Flames, Mia Uzumaki, 's birth was surrounded by the air of drama. His father left his side to go on an voyage to find enlightenment when he was still in his mothers womb. Months later, when it was close to Rayuga's birthdate, Mia was kidnapped by Mayuri Kairo for the sole purpose of examining the inheritance of Raido. For six months after his birth, Mia and Rayuga were treated worse than animals, with Kairo only wanting to leave them alive for experimental purposes. Enduring the harshness for six months, Mia who had grown weak after childbirth never fully recovered. The mother son duo, where rescued by Shinzui Uchiha who was keeping track of Mayuri's experiments. Noticing the experiments done on Rayuga, Shinzui realized that a normal life for the kid was an difficult task. Rayuga was raised by Shinzui, whom he help with other experiments in order to exploit the full power of the Artificial Chakra Fruit. Rayuga grew fond of Shinzui and soon joined the elder Uchiha in his drinking sessions much to the annoyance of his mother. For Rayuga, the life in a hidden lab, wasn't one filled with the feeling of loneliness as he would spend time sparring against other human experiments. He would also accompany Shinzui travelling around the world learning new things. When he was around twelve years of age, Rayuga would go around town alone and play games with the local kids. Shinzui would tell young Rayuga about the heroic deeds of Raido and also knowledge on the kids older brother Shenron Uzumaki, who was a Mayonaka Pirate, at that time. When Rayuga was fifteen, Mia Uzumaki who had grown healthier requested to be left of to her village of Uzushiogakure in order to look after the people of her Clan who would be missing her. Rayuga decided to tag along with her, to venture into the Great Land. As the mother-son duo raced through the forest, Shinzui watched over their every step from the distance. Not soon had they reached half their journey, they were attacked by mountain bandits, who quickly knocked out Mia leaving Rayuga to fend off them by himself. For Rayuga this wasn't a task that he feared for has mountain bandits were child play to the kid who had endured the torturous abilities of the other human experiment. But little did he know that, these mountain bandits, were set up by Mayuri and Shinzui in order to test the wild capabilities of the young man. It was here for the first time, Rayuga had activated the eyes of his fathers fame, the Sharingan. Rayuga soon overcame by the curse added by Mayuri's experiments. Driven with rage, Rayuga managed to make nearly kilometers of land barren by his destructive abilities. Until he was stopped by Shinzui. Rayuga, was brought back to the lab, where he spent the five-six years honing his skills and also learning new ones. After his teenage years, he would return back to his ancestral land only to find his brother, Shenron Uzumaki being the Kage of the Land, after a brief re-union, Rayuga would settle in as the Leader of the Amog and also establish the Whirlpool Corps to use political ties to boost the economy the Land Personality Appearance Resembling more to his mother, Rayuga's physical traits have strongly inherited his mothers side of the family. Sharing their unique trait, Rayuga as red hair which is long and falls to his chests. His hair is messy and unkept except for a ponytail and few strands that cover his right eye which no one as ever seen. Rayuga's left eye is naturally pink but Rayuga is often shown sporting his Clans dōjutsu, Sharingan after joining Uzushiogakure. Unlike his giant father and brother, Rayuga isn't one of the towering figures, standing just below 180 cm and weighing 66 kg, an average height and considerably thin figure among shinobi. Perhaps his most distinguishing features are his acne spars present in his nose. His skinny figure wouldn't fool a trained eye to see the muscles he possesses underneath. After his eventual settlement in the Land of Whirlpools, He started wearing large blue heart shaped earrings that served as protection to his right eye when endangered. Rayuga's clothing preferences are a bit complex, as unlike other shinobi, he doesn't have a trademark cloth setup, and usually is seen wearing different clothes in different occassions. However, Rayuga prefers wearing decorated haori's while in the presence of a large crowd or outdoors and only wears casuals on rare occassions inside his residence. Rayuga also carries a large cigar decorated with peacock feathers, which he smokes often, even during official meetings. Abilities Being a descendant of the Dark Slayer and the Phoenix Queen, and then being trained by a legendary godfather would bring a lot of expectations out of a shinobi in the world that strives for competence. Rayuga was trained to approach warfare in a strategic manner and play with the wind, a style which Shinzui favored to use. As X Shin, Rayuga is currently the strongest experiment from Kairo's lab, only outmatched by the Seven deadly Sins. This powers renowned allowed him to be welcomed by two villages despite having no official academic shinobi qualification. Dōjutsu: Sharingan Able to fully utilize the mature Sharingan at the age of fifteen, Rayuga dispalyed a raw talent regarding its sage surprising the likes of his mother and Shinzui. With the Sharingan, Rayuga was able to create genjutsu, see chakra flow, incredible clarity of perception, and also the ability to read genjutsu. The Sharingan also aided him to predict the movement of his enemy, and counteract with a specific fūinjutsu seal. However, all these abilities weren't given to him without drawbacks, sharingan when active depleted Rayuga's chakra. However, the chakra depleted was insignificantly less and Rayuga was able to keep it active for long duration without any sign of chakra loss. Quotes Trivia